Fear Garden
by IBakaFlavor
Summary: He knew she was dangerous, but he never would've guessed she collected this kind of stuff after she got out, going back to her old ways. Now it was too late, he knew too much. "It's my special garden and you are my new addition." Discontinued.
1. The Game We Play

**A song based fic! ^^ Hehe, it's actually a DARK fic so you have been warned!**

**Rin: Ah, my favorite song that I had sung. –Evil chuckle- this is going to be gruesome.**

**Baka: You've got that right!**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR NARUTO IN ANYWAY!**

Summary: He knew she was dangerous, he knew she used to kill, but he never would've guessed she collected this kind of stuff after she got out, going back to her old ways. Now it was too late, he knew too much. "It's my garden and you have the perfect hands I need…too bad they won't be yours for very long now, ne?" He's in her garden now.  


* * *

**Sakura POV**

I sat in that stupid padded cell. Why was I in there? I don't know myself. They said I was crazy. A lunatic. Totally mental. Why did they call me those unordinary names? I was like any other human being wasn't I? So, why was I in this lonely _cold_ place? It looked hideous to me, unlike any other person. It would look like fluffy white clouds lifting you up, like you were in heaven all of a sudden to them. Not me. It looked like _hell._ I wanted to get out. I wanted to escape. I hated it here. '_Run, run, run, run, run forever away from this mental place! I don't want to stay here! I don't want to!'_ I thought, fighting inside to keep cool. The only thing that was keeping my sane was that memory. Ah, that always calmed me down, keeping me from banging my head on one of the fluffy white clouds I despised so very much, the memory of my very first kill and the very first person I killed or should I say _two_ persons? They were very close to me, I loved them so much. Too bad they were there at the wrong time when I needed to be more creative with my plants.

And my life…..  
___________________________________

* * *

_**  
FLASHBACK**_

_My eyes snapped open and emerald eyes swept the dark room franticly with the moonlight shining in from the slight crack in the curtains. They looked at the clock on the nightstand next to my bed; the numbers read 12:45. Ugh. I leapt out of bed and headed for the door. A nine year old shouldn't be having nightmares like this so often. It's so embarrassing to have to go to them every time I have a nightmare! By now I was in front of their door, my hand on the cold silver knob, trying to figure out if they were awake or not. I let go of the door and headed downstairs, _'Better not take the chance of waking them up besides, I kept them up too many times and I need to take care of myself' _I thought as I reached the last step and turned the corner to my family garden. I always loved plants since they're my only friends. Here in Suna there's no rain so, we got an indoor garden that I always would take care of. I sat in front of my only two beautiful plants and watered them. One was a lily and the other a rose, a lily for my dad and a rose for my mother, I smiled at the two flowers then my nightmare crept back in my mind, digging into my brain and clawing its way in control._

**Plants are so beautiful don't you think?**

Who said that?!

**You.**

I didn't say anything! Who are you?! Where are you?!

**You didn't say but you **_**thought and **_**to answer your second question I am**_** YOU **_**so, you're talking to yourself. I'm your Inner Sakura.**

I-inner Sakura?! Inner me?! You can't be _me_ because _I'm me_.

**(Chuckle) poor, poor Sakura. I'm something you hold back. Hence, INNER Sakura! You show your fear, sadness, happiness, depression, jealousy, and annoyance. Me? Oh, I'm the feelings you don't show like anger, rage, frustration, and being…..sadistic. Want me to show you those feelings?**

N-n-n-no! Leave me alone! Don't do that! M-my parents!

**HAH! You make me laugh! Your parents don't give a damn about you! They think you're a nuisance! I wouldn't be surprised if they just left you! Now I really know you need to know these feelings….**

Please….no.

**Sorry but you need to know and once you do you will NEVER want to go back, I'll make sure of that...**

NO!

_Before I could stop her she clawed the rest of my brain and got into my system. I sunk my nails into my skull and ran to the kitchen for a reason I didn't know._

_**Now, we can have some fun…..**_

_I shrieked and fell on my knees on the cold checkered floor. My parents came running a few seconds later to me and once they saw me clutching my head in pure agony they _stepped_ back._

"Sakura, honey?" _My mother stares at me with a horrified look while my dad just stands there speechless. I stand up and head to a drawer near the stove, searching for something, something….found it. I pull out a butcher knife with a sharp point. What am I doing? Why can't I stop myself from doing all these unnatural acts? I need help! Can't they see I'm not being myself? Don't they care if something happened to me in the seconds they were trying to get down here? Inner Sakura's words sunk in. That's right, they don't care. They don't care at all. Those were masks of concern! FAKE! My eyes turned dark and I grinned, by now my hair was dripping with blood from my nails digging into my skull. Pink clashed with pure red. They just _stood _there, such idiots now I knew what I was going to do._

_I was going to kill them._

_Make sure they __**PAY**_

_I moved closer to them with the knife pointing up at the ceiling, "_Hum, you guys want to play? Huh? Wanna play a game? I know-" _I pointed the knife at them_, "you want to play with me…." _They started at me, funny that I could __**smell **__their fear, the masked never changed and I growled. They __**will **__pay; I don't care what I have to do! I loved them for so long and now that I know the truth they want to keep their lives? "_How selfish." _I mumbled then I got the brightest idea or should I say darkest? Why not mix the thing I used to love and something I do love to make something that's pure love for me? I made a clone and she had another knife reflecting into the midnight glow from my precious garden. My clone jumped up and sliced my dad's head off with one powerful swing while I appeared in front of my mother and stabbed her heart. She fell limp in my arms while my clone was covered in blood, carrying my dad in her arms. This was easier than I expected, they really didn't put up I fight to live. I growled more. That pisses me off. What they think they're too good to fight me? Humph, well no reason to think about it now when I have some work to do. I carried my mother to the garden and sat her in front of her rose while the clone did the same with my dad. So, what should I make for my creation of pure love and beauty? It has to be little so what shall it be? A foot? EW, no. I didn't want to smell anyone's stinky feet when I go to sniff flowers in the morning. Head? That would be easy seeing that I already cut my dad's head off but with their stuck shocked expressions? I don't think I would like to see that every day either. Hands? My gaze wondered to my mom's hands, they were so soft, so ghostly pale and her baby blue nail polish was truly beautiful. I grinned. Hands it is._

_I turned the knife in my hands over and stared at the lovely pale hand that were just inches from my knife. I took a big step then, another big step. Finally, my knife was close against her elbow, I pressed it and blood spilled over the blade. With one twist of my wrist I fully cut through the flesh and bone. A pool of blood surrounds her and me as I grab the limp hand from the blood and tear the rose out of the pot to make room for my creation. I put the limp piece of flesh in the pot and stepped back to see. Perfect. I did the same with my dad then ripped the lily out to make room and put it in. I stepped back once again to see both of my masterpieces with an amused face and touched them. My job is done. Now what do I do? I frown, seeing that this was so easy, they could've at least tried to put up a little fight. I would have enjoyed a little tag and hide-and-go-seek. They're so boring! I want a real challenge dammit! Then, I remembered. Doesn't daddy have ninjas coming over at 5 for a meeting? They will surely put up a good fight. Still, I will easily beat them as well. Sigh. Oh well, better than just taking out your enemies. I walked back upstairs into my room which was now light up from the rays of the sun shining through the curtains. I read my clock as it blinked 4:55. Ugh. I'm really not the type to wait for people even if it was just five, four, three, two, or one minute(s)! Well, I guess I'll wash my hair out and change my clothes._

_After I got finished I ran downstairs with a blue top, green mid-thigh shorts, and pink flip-flops. The intercom came on in the garden, "_Mr. Haruno? We are here for the meeting? Mr. Sinji and I. Are you here or awake by any chance?" A voice called, so it was only two, eh? So disappointing. "Yes, I and daddy are in the garden! Please come in!" _I made my voice turn excited and joyful like any other kids would be. They came in from the garden doors and walked towards me with an FAKE worried face. They looked amazing! One had chocolate brown hair that really looks amazing when you look at his charming face and his eyes were so beautiful, one of their eyes were baby blue and the other had an eye patch on. The man I that didn't tell me him name had spiky silver hair that denied gravity. Wow, maybe I will put their heads in the pots instead of their hands. They both had on anbu outfits, anbu masks of the side of their heads, I stood in front of my lifeless parents staring at them and I could see right through their masks. Why was everyone putting on fake masks for me?_

"Miss Haruno, why are you up so-" _he saw my dead parents and his eyes widened_, "W-what happened?" _I grinned and picked up the knife I had that was on the floor being drowned in blood. "_They didn't care so, I didn't care. They make beautiful plants though…" _I looked at his hands and my eyes became dark again, _"your hands are so….beautiful…they will also have to be included in my garden too" _He glared at me then tapped his watch three times, his partner, Mr. Sinji I supposed, did the same. I tilted my head to the side, what were they doing? These ninjas have a good poker face so I couldn't tell what they did was checking the time or being cocky. I growled and charged at them, their eyes widen at my incredible speed and they jump up. I jump with them and was able to hit one of the ninjas on his leg, "_Damn." _The_ _mystery ninja cursed while landing back on the ground clutching his leg. "_I love a good battle."_ I whispered but then the mysterious man did the unexpected, he took off his eye patch and three commas spun, "_What the…" _was all I got to say before I passed out._

Since then I was always here, in this white strait-jacket being held against my will. One of the clouds opened and I looked up. A man came in with a mask on….headband with a leaf covering his eye? I know this man! I was going to kill him. Why is he here?

"Yo." He said with a raised hand, I looked at him confused. Why does he act like nothing happened between the two of us? Instead of enemies, he acts like we are just old friends. "Well, you'll be coming with me today because you've been related to me so nobody will know you've been a killer-" He got out a book and started reading it. I twitched. Was that porn?! He's reading _THAT_ while talking about this stuff?! "So, get up and come on. You will be joining team 7, which is my team, in Konoha-" "Konoha? What the hell is that?" I asked unsure if I should really go with him. He sighed and looked down at me with a lazy stare, "My team is waiting….come on." He turned and left me behind to think about the outcome of staying with this perv, easily telling by the way his eyes shine when he got that book out.

Err, maybe not.

Then again beats living here.

Hmmmm.

Okay.

When I got up I remembered something that will forever tie me down to this place, "Hey! Can you get this damn jacket off me?!"  


* * *

**Uh, longer than I suspected but….Oh well, R&R :D or whatever! .**

**5 reviews for the next chappie!**


	2. BlOOPERS :D

**Baka: I dont know where **_**this**_** came from but.....BLOOPERS!! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR NARUTO IN ANYWAY!**

Summary: He knew she was dangerous, he knew she used to kill, but he never would've guessed she collected this kind of stuff after she got out, going back to her old ways. Now it was too late, he knew too much. "It's my garden and you have the perfect hands I need…too bad they won't be yours for very long now, ne?" He's in her garden now.  


* * *

**Sakura POV**

I sat in that stupid padded cell. Why was I in there? I don't know myself. They said I was crazy. A lunatic. Totally mental. Why did they call me those unordinary names?

" Hey Baka-Sama did they call me retarded?!"

"How would I know that?!"

"YOU WROTE THE SCR-"

**NEXT **

I was like any other human being wasn't I? So, why was I in this lonely _cold_ place?

"UUGHHH, Its so _hot _in here!"

"SAKURA!"

"Im sorry! Can you at least put the air conditioner on?!"

**NEXT**

It looked hideous to me, unlike any other person. It would look like fluffy white clouds lifting you up....

"HOLY SHIT! IM ON A CLOUD!"

"Dammit Sakura! Your not on a friggin' CLOUD!"

"Then why is it like this?! Baka-Sama Im scared!!" Sakura rocks back and forth.

"At least she has the crazy part down...."

"Wait! Does this means im dead?!"

"...."

"I GET TO MEET GOD!!!"

".........."

"DONT YOU DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT D-"

**NEXT **

_My eyes snapped open and emerald eyes swept the dark room franticly with the moonlight shining in from the slight crack in the curtains. _

_Naruto jumps up from under the bed._

_"BOOOO!!"_

_"AAAHHHHH!!" Sakura tries to catch her breath while Naruto is on the ground laughing._

_"NARUTO! Your not supposed to be in there!!"_

_"Im so sorry Baka-Sama! B-b-bu-but- HAHAHAHAHA! I couldnt help it!"_

_Sakura beats the shit out of Naruto._

_**NEXT! O_O**_

_By now I was in front of their door, my hand on the cold silver knob, trying to figure out if they were awake or not...Sakura starts to hear moaning._

_"What the..." Sakura opens the door to she two figures -cough- doing "it"-cough-._

_"SHIT! THIS WAS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!"_

_"Baka-Sama! Is that how mommy and daddy made me?"_

_"FUCK! I told you guys to do it on break! Now Im going to have to tell her about the Birds and Bees!"_

_**NEXT? O.e**_

_ I moved closer to them with the knife pointing up at the ceiling, "_Hum, you guys want to play? Huh? Wanna play a game? I know-" _I pointed the knife at them_, "you want to play with me…." _They started at me, funny that I could __**smell **__their fear, the masked never changed and I growled. They __**will **__pay; I don't care what I have to do! I loved them for so long and now that I know the truth they want to keep their lives? "_How selfish." _I mumbled then I got the brightest idea or should I say darkest? Why not mix the thing I used to love and something I do love to make something that's pure love for me? I made a clone and she had another knife reflecting into the midnight glow from my precious garden. My clone jumped up and sliced my dad's head off with one powerful swing _

_His head falls on the floor._

_"You actully killed him?!"_

_Sakura and her clone point to each other._

_**NEXT -_-**_

_I stepped back once again to see both of my masterpieces with an amused face and touched them. Sakura sneezes._

_"What kind of hands are these made of?!"_

_"Uh plastic?"_

_"Why does my dads hand look so old and crusty?!"_

_"Sakura.."_

_" And WHY THE HELL IS IT HANDS?!"_

_"She isnt listening to me is she?" Looks at you_

_You: NO!_

_"UGH I CANT WORK LIKE THIS!!!" Runs away_

_**-twitch- Next -twitch-**_

_I read my clock as it blinked 4:55. Ugh. I'm really not the type to wait for people even if it was just five, four, three, two, or one minute(s)! _

_Sakura looks at script. "This cant be right!"_

_"Well, Thats how I wrote it...."_

_"But Baka-Sama!! I sound like Sasori!!"_

_".....And?"_

_"YOU LITTLE-"_

_**PLEASE STAND BY **_

_**NEXTZZZZ!!!**_

_After I got finished I ran downstairs with a blue top, green mid-thigh shorts, and pink flip-flops. _

_" I DONT EVEN FUCKING MATCH! BAKA-SAMA!!!"_

_I scream._

_**Next**_

Since then I was always here, in this white strait-jacket being held against my will. One of the clouds opened and I looked up. A man came in with a mask on….headband with a leaf covering his eye? I know this man!

"Holy shit! ITS GOD!!!"

"Sakura, its just Kakashi-sensi."

"NO NO NO! HE HAS THE GREY HAIR AND EVERYTHING! HIS HAIR EVEN SCREAMS GOD!"

"Hmmm.....What conditioner do you use Kakashi?"

"....." He smiles then a peice of his hair falls down in slow motion.

"HOLY SSHHHHIIIIIII-"

**STAND BY.**

**STAND BY.**

**STAND BY.**

He got out a book and started reading it. I twitched. Was that porn?! He's reading _THAT_ while talking about this stuff?! "Seriouly, WHY IS HE READING THAT?!"

"Pffff, like I know"

* * *

**LOLZ XDD I HATE this!!!**

**Review :D**

**Ill give you a cookie!!**

**Please?**

**:D**


	3. Escape is most important

**GAO! Gomen everyone! D8 I kinda had to get a break from this story...**

**Well I changed the paring on this so if you want to see a Naruto X Sakura Story GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!**

**Thank Psycho-Chan for giving me ideas!**

**Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy! ^^**

RECAP:

Was that porn? He's reading THAT while talking about this stuff? "So, get up and come on. You will be joining team 7, which is my team, in Konoha-" "Konoha? What the hell is that?" I asked unsure if I should really go with him. He sighed and looked down at me with a lazy stare, "My team is e on." He turned and left me behind to think about the outcome of staying with this perv, easily telling by the way his eyes shine when he got that book out.

Err, maybe not.

Then again beats living here.

Hmmmm.

Okay.

When I got up I remembered something that will forever tie me down to this place, "Hey! Can you get this damn jacket off me?"

I walked down the white hall way with him and kinda felt uneasy._ 'This is going to be hard...how can I meet his team when for all these years I haven't had one single conversation?'_ Our foot steps were the only ones that were heard echoing of the silent proof walls, "No need to be so nervous..." He said while keeping his nose in his precious book of porn. Nervous? Pffft! He sure has a backbone calling a murderer nervous!

"I'm not nervous." I'm happy I was inexperienced at conversation now, he is not the one I would like to be 'chatting-up' with. We were almost there, to the front of the building where I can escape, I picked up my pace. One left, one right, then out the door! I couldn't wait to feel the sun against my skin, smell the fresh air, and ru-"Sakura, where are you going?" I stop and spin around to face him. Where did he think I was going? He was at one of the waiting room doors staring at me, his book now disappeared."Where am I going? Where are you going?"

He suddenly looked confused,"We'll, we were supposed to go see my team, have you forgotten that?" SHIT! I forgot all about those Konoha-head-band-wearing-ninja-freaks. I froze, looked down the hallway, then back at him. Something in my body told me to go in the waiting room but i just wanted to escape. I growled under my breath and forced myself to put one foot after the other. He was enjoying this, I know he was, seeing me being so depreate to leave. Oh, how i wanted to kill him right now.

The past breezed by me again.

I have to keep cool, i thought, ill get out soon enough, one way or another... A smile creeped onto my face as i walked in the waiting room, it looked colored compared to everything else in this hell hole. Little pictures of people smiling where on the marble sky blue tables. A man in a white lab coat and glasses walked out a wooden door-which was the first one I've seen all day-with a clip board, "Kakashi Hatake?" The man beside me nodded and gave the clip board a lazy stare before the doctor actually gave it to him.

_So this was Kakashi? How can I go to some place named...Ugh,...Konoha? Yea, I think thats it. And not know who Im going with! _

**'Ugh, I think my skills need some work'**_._

_'...nah. My skills are just fine, I'll prove it.' _As Kakashi finished filling out the form the doctor scaned my body to make sure I wasnt carrying anything. When his eyes climbed up to my face I smiled sweetly at him. My mother always said I had the cutest smile, lets see if that dead bitch was still right. The doctor blushed at my gesture and pushed his glasses up.

Hmph, I guess she was right, funny huh? Kakashi finished filling out the form and looked up at the doctor then turned to stare at me, I gave him one of my most deadlyest glares, surprizing that he didnt even show the slightest flinch. The doctor motioned for us to follow him into the bright yellow office. I fuckin' swear when I get out of here I'll destory this room, its like the sun is _inside _the building!

"S-sakura Haruno, am I right?" The doctor was hidden behind the clipboard so I couldnt see his bothered exspression but I could _taste _it, dancing on my tongue...I wanted more. I licked my lips and grinned, oh i havent felt any excitment like this for _years_! Ill find a way to get Kakashi out of this office then I-

"Yes, Sakura," Kakashi pulled me out of my sceeming by patting my head,"My daughter!" He crinckled his eye to show that he was smiling. WHAT THE HELL? I stared at him, my eye twitching, the thought just-just...DISTRUBED ME! I looked at the doctor to see that he too seemed shocked, "She already had a father-" Kakashi inturuppted with a wave of his hand...

No...

NO!

"She had a _step-_father, im her real father!" He eye-crinckled again. My heart stopped and dipped into the acid in my , I hung my head and closed my eyes. What good can come out of this? I took in a sharp breath and raised my head to smile cutely at the doctor, "Heh, my mother didnt want to tell anyone she was a _**slut!**_" The word came out of my mouth like venom, for a second it seemed like someone inside of me was taking control...the same feeling when I thought my skills were lacking. Interusting. The doctor seemed, once again, shocked to hear me say that but I _am _fifteen. Kami-Sama, these old dudes are so damn stupid.

"Uh, ok." He blinked a few times and wrote something on his board. "I guess thats all i need to ask you. Oh! We need to talk about your, uh, desire to kill? Maybe some despreesion pills will work, you were feeling neglected." He then explained to me that i had to take them every six hours and blahblahblahblahBLAH. I dont need any fucking pills.

I glared feircely at the doctor and banged my fist on his desk, "I DONT NEED ANY, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed and as soon as i did he popped on in my mouth. I almost choked until he gave me some water. _Oh, that little BITCH!_, I growled at him and leaped up but everything was comsumed by darkness.

My eyes opened into slits and i saw trees rushing by me. I smelled the fresh air and the scent of pine on the trees, _Am i...outside? I did it? I escaped? But...what happened? _Heat began to surround by body followed by the glaring sun. I leaned my head on one mucular shoulder and breathed in it all. It was so nice to finally get fresh air! I closed my eyes again then opened them back to slits, afraid that once i close my eyes, it well all be a dream.

Little squirls were playing and hoping from branch to branch, their parents following closely after them. Birds were chirpping at one another, telling secrets and news. It all felt so peaceful. The wind blew my hair back slightly as i tried to count each animal, _One. Two..._My eyelids felt heavy as i couldnt keep count. I yawned and closed them.

"Have a nice nap, Kitty?" My eyes fluttered open, i knew that voice. I could tell it was covered by a cloth. A cloth...Eye..Cant remember. I blinked as i tried to move but found myself on his back. I looked down and noticed that he was just like a squirl, hopping to branch to branch. "What the hell? Who are you?" I mumbled, my voice droused with the contents of sleep. I cleared my throat and tried to speak more clear, "WHO. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU?" I growled in his ear but he didnt jerk back or even flinched.

"Down Sakura-Kitty, put those killer claws away, Its just me." He spoke in a calm voice and turned his head a little to show me his closed eye. Closed eye? Cloth...OH! "Porn Guy?" His footing was lost for a moment as he was about to slip off one of the branches, "Please, dont call me that again." He sighed. I shurgged and glared at the back of his head, "What happened? I dont remember a thing." I hissed at him.

He stayed slient for a moment, i could tell he was figuring out if he should tell me the whole story or just bits of it put together, "Well, you see, you were about to kill that doctor for saying you needed pills and ,uh, I knocked you out."

"YOU WHAT?" I growled then punched the back of his head, "BAKA!" He rubbed his head, "Well, did you want to stay there for another murder or did you not?" He mumbled and put his arm under my leg again. Silence surrounded us after that, what was i supposed to say? Thanks? Now how would a crimminal look doing that?

I just nodded and watched the trees that seemed to fly past us then us flying past them. For some reason...this didnt seem real to me at all. I couldnt escape that place for as long as i lived. No outside. That was final, the final deicision of them bastards. I never would of guessed that someone that caputured me for murder is my savior in desigue.

_Kakashi...thank you._

_**GAO! THIS WAS SO SHORT! Im sorry, i just had to get this chapter out. GOMENASAI! **_

**_But other than that..._**

**_REVIEW! _**

**_Because my bad ass likes it ;D _**


	4. Greetings!

**Ho-ly shit. I haven't updated in about a year… damn. I have no explanation –smile smile- Well, I do actually, and there was A LOT of drama in my house sooo….yea. **

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers! –Takes in a deep breath- **

**XODaikoXD**

**Happy Little Girl**

**TheresADogOnYourHeadCo**

**Justice Reeps**

**Gin Kitsune-sama**

**Yoi no Chi**

**ponchopanda**

**Killer-San**

**delilah-smurple**

**And ****Trexis****! Also, the people who faved my story**

AnimeGangasta

delilah-smurple

Ecliptic724

Eyamori

** and alerts!**

Eyamori

GottagetmeanIan

Happy Little Girl

ref346

Silja12

.Girl

**Thank you so much!**

**And also, what do you guys think the pairing should be? I mean, I think SakuraxHidan is right but I keep getting a nudge in my brain.**

**TO THE STORY YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FORR…! –dies-**

* * *

RECAP:

_I just nodded and watched the trees that seemed to fly past us then us flying past them. For some reason...this didn't seem real to me at all. I couldn't escape that strange cold place for as long as i lived. No outside. That was final, the final decision of them bastards. I never would of guessed that someone that captured me for murder is my savior in disguise._

_"Kakashi...thank you."_

They stopped a few times to sleep and eat. Sakura wouldn't think of running away any time soon. Actually, that was a complete lie but she wouldn't take action on it. She felt a manner of tranquility with Kakashi. Strange isn't it? She didn't get any puzzling visits from her dark 'acquaintance' either, which oddly didn't bother her. No matter how much she would make the gears in her head turn and switch her emotions toward Kakashi to be disgust, it would whirl around on her into being fond of him. I mean, she couldn't blame him for what happened, could she? Hell, she could've sworn she saw a smile form from the corner of his lips when she said thank you!

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Sakura blinked then blushed at what she said, why did that come out her mouth? Even though he kind of deserved it from getting out that lonesome place, by his own will. But why did she say it out loud to him? DAMN! _

_She slapped herself with more force than needed. He heard the colliding skin a turned his head slightly. Rubbing her cheek, she glared daggers at him with a menacing growl, "Just shut up." _

_"What?" He asked "What did I do now? Saying thank you isn't a dreadful thing you know, not that you'd care about dreadful."_

_"Just shut up!"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Cuz I said so!"_

_ "Cuz?"_

_"ARGH! HATAKE!"_

_ "OWOWOW! OK, ILL STOP!"_

_ "SSHUUTTT UUPPP!"_

_ "I can't with you pulling my hair like a horse!"_

_ "YOU'RE A HOE!"_

_ "I said horse!"_

_"Your point pedo-perv? I hope your godly hair shampoo gets thrown into a sewer!"_

_"WHAT?" And with that they came falling down from the branch the all mighty Kakashi slipped on by that last comment. He caught Sakura seconds before she hit the ground with a roll of his eyes._

_"HATAKE!"_

**_FLASHBACK OVER_**

She casted a look to a sleeping form in the dirt, the gentle light of the crackling fire caressing his face. They stopped once again to get some sleep. By the rate they were going they'd be arriving to Kohona by tomorrow morning. She sighed, her mind was replaying events from earlier today. A voice echoed through her mind…

**_Your parents don't give a damn about you! They think you're a nuisance! I wouldn't be surprised if they just left you!_**

She flinched. What the…hell. Suddenly, she was right in front of him. Her pale hand stretched out to remove the soft material that kept her from seeing his face. There was suddenly a lump in her throat as a hand snatched out of the darkness the grab her wrist. "Who's the pervert now? You were trying to molest me in my sleep weren't you? You're very sick, Haruno." He mumbled with a sarcastic voice. She growled but thought a moment before replying, "Well," She yelled, "If you believe I'm sick then you need to do some serious self-life reflection because you've been reading porn books for hours now!" His eye snapped open, "Maybe even for months, Porn Guy!" She finished her rant with a 'humph' and crawled back over to her spot at a dying tree. 'Got'cha you little one eyed wonder.' She thought smugly.

Kakashi gave out a heavy sigh and sat up. Never once did he be in a situation where a girl was so...Tsunade. Well, _like_ her. She defiantly didn't have the figure though. He sighed once again then got up, kicking mud into the raging flames in progress. "Come on, Pinky." She growled but followed him. '_Why did I come get her again?' _He thought with a languid stare of the trail they was on. '_I know it was for something…. Important.' _This was usually the problem with unusual missions; he had no information about the girl or what he was supposed to do with her. She seemed to know about him though, strange. Should he just ask her? Or wait until she says something familiar? Kakashi looked back at the cherry headed girl then looked back ahead. Yeah, he should wait. If she was anything like Tsunade like he assumed, she would rip his head off, or worse.

He abruptly stopped as he heard a familiar scream along with a mutter about being a retard. "Well, well, well, here they are now."

"YO, KAKASHI SENSEI~!" Sakura cringed at the blonde male screaming while running towards them. Another chap was walking at an average pace, his eyes showed his annoyance with the other. '_Someone's in a bad mood.' _She thought while stopping right beside Kakashi. They were both wearing headbands with a leaf one it. The blonde looked at her with a huge grin and finally came up to them. "Hey, who's this, Kakashi Sensei?" He pointed to her and scanned her frame.

"_This _is Sakura Haruno!" I yelled at him, "I'm not a '_this'_, I'm a _girl_!" She hmphed and rolled her eyes at him. Naruto shuffled closer to Kakashi, knowing that she was once a killer. The other boy soon walked up. "If you even kn-"She was cut off by the boy.

"Why are we taking in a mentally sick girl?" He asked with a stoic face. "HEY, CHICKEN ASS, I WAS TALKING!" She yelled again but now to him, proving his point by far. Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention then spoke in a calm voice, "These two idiots," Naruto pouted, "are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Boys, this is…well you already know her name."

"The world probably knows her name." Sasuke mumbled, earning a glare from Sakura. He glared back with his ice cold black eyes. She felt a shiver go up her spine; no matter how many people you've killed it's impossible to stand up to a Uchiha glare. She quickly looked away and looked at Naruto. His ocean eyes found hers and he smiled, stepping closer. "Sakura-chan, what foods do you like?"

She blinked, "Uh, I don't know…." But then what he said hit her, "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLLING SAUKRA-_CHAN_?" She screamed with a fist raised up, "NO ONE AND I MEAN _NO ONE_ CALLS ME THAT!" Kakashi secretly counted in his head, 5….

Sasuke smirked, "You going to let a girl threaten you, dobe?" 4….. "Shut the hell up, TEME!" 3…..

"Dobe."

2…

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

1…"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura screamed in pure rage and punched Naruto square in the face, knocking him into a tree. Sasuke's face stayed stoic as he watched; there was more strength from Tsunade so, that was nothing. "Dobe." He mumbled to the bleeding Naruto who laid ass up in the mud (or what he _assumed_ was mud.) "T-teme….." He said weakly but got a tree thrown at him. Sasuke looked at Sakura but was threatened with a fiery stare so he kept his mouth shut. There was no need of two people dying right now and that didn't count him.

They entered the great gates in anticipation of what was to come. A man looked over them and nodded, grinning at Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke didn't seem to notice but a light blush dusted itself on Naruto's cheek's. Sakura looked around the surprisingly calm village, taking in every single detail. From her experience, it was nothing special but the energy that the people gave off brought a smile ghosting on her face. Her family it was...just like these people. They were a calm loving family with no problem's in life well, until- A loud whiny voice brought her back to reality, "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto screamed in her ear AGAIN. He didn't understand why she hadn't been annoyed yet and wanted to test his limits. By now he screamed her name about sixteen times. Unfortunately, today was going to be his last time doing that _ever again_. She had it with this nusiance; a padded cell would be better than standing next to him not to mention the quiet. Kakashi seemed to sense her anger and pulled Naruto away a foot or two.

**What a idiot! I mean, _no one_ can get more annoying than that!**

_'Well, you can...'_

**_HA! Your so comical! _I'm surprised that your talking to me, you havent since you were little and having your little spazz attack.**

_'Spazz attack? Says the spazz in charge!'_

**_Ooooooh~! _Well, dont you have some lip? **

_'Hmph. I've gotten used to your...ways.'_

**So, you've gotten used to being all alone?**

_'I...'_

**Well, **_of course **you have! Y****our parents didn't give a damn about you**** and no one else will.**_

Sakura seethed in anger, it was true...all of it. She felt her emotions changing rapidly, how was she supposed to feel? Did she always depend on her parents to decide for her? All that love was false. Toxic and undeniably outrageous. Naruto closely examined Sakura 's features shifting from unknown emotions.

Sasuke,despite everything going on around him, was bored. Truely and utterly bored. He sighed,"Aren't we supposed to-" He was suddenly tackled by a blur.

"SASUKE-KUN~!" The blur scream with having him in a choking hug. Naruto ran over to them and tried to tug the other blonde off. "I-Ino! Your freakin' choking him! Get off!" He let out a frusterated growl when she didn't let go but just loosened her grip and clung to him while her stood up, unfazed. "Oh, shut up Naruto! It's not like he's he's your boyfriend or anything I mean, jeez!"

"WHAT? W-He's not! He just looked like he couldn't breath!" He screamed at her while waving his arms around.

Sakura's eye twitched. This girl was annoying as him, if not more.

Sasuke tried to shrug the girl off but with no success, he grunted, "Naruto, don't we have to take Sakura to Lady Tsunade?" They were all looking at her now. "Who is this anyway Sasuke-Kun?"

..Again.

"I AM NOT A _THIS_, IM S-A-K-U-R-A, SAKURA HARUNO! CAN YOU PRONOUNCE THAT OR DO YOU STILL HAVE A DICK IN YOUR MOUTH, SKANK!" She roared, making people stop and stare. A menacing growl came out her mouth from her 'little friend'. The venom and killing intent laced in her words made everyone freeze in their place. Sasuke slowly removed his arm with ease and walked past Naruto mumbling a 'Lets go.'. Naruto tried to stiffle his laughter with a hand, failing as hiccups escaped through. Kakashi lightly touched Sakura's shoulder with a chuckle of his own and followed them. From the back you could see his shoulders quivering with laughter. Sakura sent a cold glare over her shoulder to Ino as she followed.

Ino shook herself out of it and stomped the ground with a growl, '_That pink-haired freak! This isn't over!' _She whirled around but sopped to give a give a sinister grin to Sakura's retreating form, '_It's so much far than over, isn't it, Sakura-CHAN?'_

Naruto thought for a while then asked,"Sakura-Chan, how do _you _know what a skank is?" Let's just say kids, think before you talk.

Because Naruto didn't think enough.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! I just HAD to get this out because it was really bothering me how much I didn't update when I actually had free time to do it ouo''. **

**Poor Naruto. Never had a chance.  
Naruto: REVIEW SO I CAN LIVE!**

**Sasuke: People WON'T review then.  
Sasuke, shut the fuck up.**

**ALLSSSOO: Try to guess what Naruto was blushing for, come on, I _dare_ ya!**


	5. For your Information

**Chapter 5 ish here~! Im surprised I even got this far :P**

**Disclaimer(I always forget it): I do not make money off of this fic nor do I own Naruto. **

**I was going to make it a little longer (cuz I added SMUTT) but I feared I made you wait too long c: **

**Naruto: IN YO FACEEE~!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Honey eyes narrowed at the paper that was in it's sights before bringing them back up to meet with emerald. A quiet mumble left her pink lips but was heard by no one. She looked up and spoke louder, "What's your name?" Even If she had the paper with the girls information, she needed to hear it one more time before she made her choice.

"Sakura Haruno," The girl mumbled,"Don't you have my info right there?"

A blonde delicate eyebrow was raised.

"Grandma Tsunade, um, why did we have to...you know." The boy next to her asked with a tilt of his head.

"Naruto, don't ask stupid questions." Tsunade stood up and circled around her desk to stand in front of them, "Sasuke, what was your first impression of Sakura?"

"Hot-tempered." He answered quickly while getting a glare thrown in his direction by said pinkie. Not that he cared; it was the truth. Tsunade nodded approvingly then tuned to Kakashi.

"Well, she was...somewhat distant but seemed to be peaceful with me after a while."

"She kept hitting _me_!" Naruto whined to Tsunade but shrunk back when Sakura's glare was on him now.

A low hum left Tsunade's mouth and her eyes scanned over the people in front of her. It was clear what she had to do now. "Sakura!" A manicured finger was pointed in her face, "You'll be my student from now on! You will learn the techniques of healing, Chakra control, and anything else I see fit, do you understand?" Sakura stumbled on her words as well as Kakashi and Naruto, it was so hard to be mentored by the Hokage and now she was just throwing it away just for _this girl?_

"What's chakra?" Sakura asked in a attempt to dodge the order aimed at her, no, she wasn't going to be _anyone's _student. It worked but her question seemed to confused them which made her confused even more. "Don't you know what Chakra is?" She asked again.

"Yes, don't _you _know?" The finger that was pointing at her was still there. She frowned, "You do know what it is, don't you?"

"No, that's what I was asking you." The pinkie replied.

A heavy sigh came from Tsunade as she leaned back on the desk. "I have to teach I serial killer what Chakra is... Wait, you used a clone to kill your father, didn't you?" A shiver went up Sakura's spine; that was when the hate got the better of her but now she didn't now what the hell she did to make a perfect clone. "Um, yea but..." She trailed off. A sigh was once again heard and the clink of heels against wood. They all turned their heads to see Tsunade pull out a book from the bookshelf that was near.

Once opening it, she got out a scroll from it then she slammed the book on the shelf were it once was. She turned them with a bored stare and opened the scroll for them it see, "It is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience; it's essential to even the most basic jutsu. " She scanned her face for any recognition but it stayed calm with a little confusion; she sighed once again and continued, "Contained in the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the 'chakra circulatory system'. Would you like to know more about the Chakra Network or not?"

Sakura stared at her in concentration then nodded, this would probably come in handy one day when she tries to fight off some ninja's.

"Ok, then. The chakra pathway system is enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels; it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every organ. If the chakra flow to a section of the body is blocked then that portion of the body will be unable to release any chakra from any of the tenketsu. Hmm, I remember when Neji was fighting Naruto and was shocked to see that he was still able to stand after being hit with the Hyuga's Gentle Fist fighting technique. His body should have been in a virtually quadriplegic state, thats Naruto for you." She gave Naruto a grin then continued after getting a big grin in return. "Certain groups, such as ninja, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through their tenketsu in order to perform special techniques or jutsu's. Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though chakra can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of certain chakra points, limiting the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra can also be visible when doing a specific jutsu which take a high degree of chakra control to perform. Maybe later Naruto can show you his Rasengan."

Naruto gave a successful 'hmph' and glanced at Sasuke but to his disappointment, Sasuke wasn't listening. He shoved him with a growl, "What are you doing? Day dreaming?" He received a playful smirk, "Don't worry about it."

Sakura stepped up, "What's the Gentle Fist technique?" She asked, her inner self was working herself into a fenzy; pushing all of this information to store in her mind.

"Its just a Huyga Clan technique," Tsunade said with a sigh and put the scroll in Sakura's hands, "it's nothing for you to learn since you don't have the Byakugan-"

"What's the Byakugan?"

A vein popped out of Tsunade's head, she wasn't the one to be answering questions like this in the first place! "I said-"

"I want to know dammit!" She screeched, daring Tsunade to say no. The information was a high for her and she wasn't about to let it all slip away with out a fight.

For the upteenth time today she sighed,"It's a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the _Huyga Clan_. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Network, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist . The Byakugan on the other hand...look I'm damn TIRED of answering all your goddamn questions. I'm getting late for an event anyway." Kakashi blinked in surprise. _Well, well... _Sakura nodded, satisfied for now.

"Gambling isn't a event." Kakashi sighed in impatience. His book was just shrieking at him to be read plus the fact it was the new installment!

"Just how like that book isn't civilized?" She countered, reading him.

"...Hmph."

"So, were am I going to sleep?" She mumbled, hoping she didn't have to share with one of these idiots. To be in a actual bed after so many years would be absolutely terrific and she was determined to get in a good nights sleep. The image of the white padded cell was vanishing from her mind and she was...happy?

No. That place...it was Hell.

She belonged in Hell.

She loved Hell.

Hell is were she was in the beginning and in the end but for now...

This was the beginning of the end.

"You'll be shown to your apartment by them," Her hand gestured to Kakashi,Naruto, and Sasuke,"and get new clothes along with a Kohana head band. You don't need to have the entry exams." Sakura smirked, she hated exams the most. Exams made her uncomfortable; more irritated than anything else. It was like people were looking down on you if you didn't understand the slightest thing you were taught. But, if you did understand other students would just get jelous or praise you until you feel some short of guilt churning in your stomach. "Okay then, you may leave." Sakura turned to head out the door with a yawn until a call of her name stopped her her.

"Oh, and Sakura, I'll see you at training."

* * *

**~IBF**


	6. LE GASP! Hidan arrives!

**Yo. I starting to slowly loose intrest on this story because, you know, I have writers block... I'm tryiing to listen to music to help with it though. So far, it was successes!**

**Which is what brought of this chapter. Naruto?**

**Naruto: HEYYA~! Been a long time?**

**Watch it...**

**Naruto: Geez, grumpy much? Anyway, Baka-Chan does NOT own the songs or refrences to products nor does she own me. No money was made out of this; only for fan purposes.**

**Beta: None**

* * *

**+NORMAL POV+**

Now how in the _hell_ was she supposed to relax when everyone was staring at her like that? I mean, did she have something on her face? Was she ugly? No, no, that cant be it. After all, she was, as her mother put it, "too cute to boot". Another lie. She wasn't cute, she was _sexy-fine._ Yes, that has to be it. They're staring because the were planning to rape her. Her _sexy-fineness_ was spreading though the air like pollution. No, not the bad kind silly! The kind that floats in a gentle mist and makes you want to sing to birds.

Then them sneaky bastards steal your sandwich. But it's OK because you repay them by watching them fly into you speckless windows. Ah~.

What was that thing called again? Oh, right, Febreze. Yes, she was like Febreze. People secretly sniff her to get high-

on swings.

"Sa-sak..urrggg...!"

That or she was choking Naruto; the bright eyed wonder.

As much as she would _love_ watching Naruto's normally grin branded tan face turn a sickly purple, she rather not do it in public.

She'd wait until he sees Santa. She had to pay him back for that "pony"; it was just sticks glued to togeth-

"..."

Oh. She forgot about Naruto again.

As her pale hands unclenched themselves from his slender throat, he fell to the ground with a "UCK!" and she rolled her eyes. "You act like you were actually dying, Naruto."

"Because I was!" Naruto whined with a raspy voice. He then crawled over to Sasuke; feeling Sakura's cold glare on him. Psshh, Sakura would've noticed if he was dying or not...maybe.

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at the blonde who was now clawing his pant leg, "Get off, Dobe."

"B-but..~! She choked me and you were just standing there!"

"So? You deserved it." Sakura grinned. Well then.

"TEME!" Naruto whined, shocked beyond belief. He didn't even know if he was joking anymore; no one could read those endless voids of what he called eyes. Once, Naruto called him a scarecrow and tried to feed him corn- but thats a story for another day.

"Naruto." All that was tossed from his mind when the corner of Sasuke's mouth turned up, forming a smirk. Naruto almost smiled brightly at him, well, until he heard him talk again, "You the kind of the person who would get locked in a grocery store and starve to death or trip over a cordless phone. The kind of blonde who would take a ruler to bed to see how long you've s-"

"BUT I DID DO THAT! And it didn't make any damn sense!"

"...you..." He shook his head before continuing,"I remembered when you asked for a price check at the Dollar Store and actually _studied_ for a blood test, that's the kind of blonde you are Naruto." He finished with turning on heel and sashaying away like he had practiced in front of his mirror numerous times this morning. Just in case he wanted to tell someone off today.

_'I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Ahh, if only he could start getting crunk on the sidewalk.

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah__  
_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my-'_

"SASUKE! We still have to take Sakura to her house!"

_Goddammit._

**_ooRAWRoo_**

"Well, we missed the 44 bus.." Sasuke sighed then growled at Naruto. The Dobe just _had _to buy 7 packs of Ramen, which he had to pay for due to him "losing" his wallet. Yeah right.

**(HELL YEA, FLASHBACK)**

_"Come on, Sasuke! Stop being a dildo and just help me out!"_

_"No."_

_Beside them Sakura laughed her ass off, oh no, Naruto wasn't going to ask her after she almost killed him. Hell to the no._

_"Sasuke~!" The blonde whined, getting death glares from the people behind them and the cashier. "Your t-the GOD-FUCKING UCHIHA for crying out loud! Your family owns half of Kohanagure and are bajillionares! Your a doctor __and__ singer and a- "_

_"NO!"_

_"BUT SASUKE! IF YOU DONT THEN-"_

_"I DONT want to hear you ridiculous blackmail attempts, Naruto!"_

_"TEME~!"_

_"I said NO!"_

_"PAH-KUH-SH-JA-KA-"_

_"Naurto..."_

_"YOU DUCK ASS!"_

_"...I'm not offended by what you say. I'm just glad that you're stringing words into sentences now."_

_"That means you care, jackass."_

_"No, I dont."_

_"Sasuke-teme..."_

_"NO!"_

_"BUT I LOVE YOU~!"_

**(HELL NO, ITS OVA!)**

In the end, Naruto had is Ramen, Sasuke was a flustered piece of...Uchiha, and Sakura missed her bus. Looking up at the screen in the terminal, it was going to be awhile before the next one comes.

"Why dont we take the 22 bus twice instead?"

"...Your a fucking retard." Sakura sneered at him and flopped ungracefully into the bench behind them to wait for the bus to return at 3:28. She looked at her watch, it was 2:00. Ugh.

Sasuke gave Naruto a blank look and shook his head.

"I was _kidding,_ damn!" Naruto sighed loudly and sat across from Sakura who glared at him though her long bubble gum bangs. He pulled the hat he was wearing down to cover his eyes but that didn't replicate the intensity of her glare. Sasuke stilled a laugh at sat next to Naruto, well more like 2 seats away from him.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Why did the blonde cross the road?"

"Sasuke, I _swear_..."

"Just amuse me,Dobe."

_Sigh. _"I don't know."

"Neither did he."

"THAT. IS. IT!" Naruto pounced on him with a growl but, unluckily, Sasuke moved for his seat declaring that he was thirsty and went to the soda machine. Sakura also sneered at Sasuke then rubbed at her temples. He just had to get Naruto started, didn't he? Dammit. Now she had to put up with a yapping blonde instead of the quite one he tried so hard to be just now.

Naruto on the overhand, stared at the bright red on Sakura's skull top then at the red seat covering, "Are you two cousins? Twice removed? OHMIGOSH, really?" Silence. "Oh yea, he's a bastard. No, no, he doesn't have a nice ass!" Sakura raised a eyebrow at the blonde who was arguing with the chair. She sighed.

"What the fuck is up with him?" A deep voice rumbled.

She turned around with a annoyed glare that softed into a crimson blush.

A silver-haired man was leaning over her with a raised eyebrow, his amethyst eyes staring at Naruto but when he heard no reply they shifted towards her,his triangular necklace grazing against his unbuttoned ivory shirt. Her breath hitched in her throat and she let out somewhat of a squeak and a yelp. "What the fuck are you fucking staring at?"

"W-what are _you_ staring at, prick?"

"Hell, I don't really know, give a minute."

"Shut the hell up you- you ass!"

"And which fucking dwarf are you?"

"You have a rip in your backpack, dickhead."

"And your crybaby whiny-assed opinion would be...?"

"YOU PIECE OF-!"

"Hidan?" Sasuke came back,3 soda's in hand with a amused smirk, "When did you get here?" The one known as "Hidan" stood up with a snort, "Shorty after-"

_And I took his heart when _  
_I pulled out that gun _  
_Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum _  
_bum rum bum bum bum Man Down! _  
_Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum _  
_bum rum bum bum bum Man Down! _  
_Oh mama mama mama _

Hidan cursed about under his breath and lookedn though all his skinny jean pockets, which hugged his hips and flared out at the bottom.

_I just shot a man down _  
_In central station _  
_In front of a big ol crowd _  
_Oh Why Oh Why _  
_Oh mama mama mama _  
_I just shot a man down _  
_In central station_

_ And I took hi-_

"Yo~ Weasel-chan!" Hidan practically screamed into the phone after realizing it was in the book bag he had.

Naruto, breaking off his argument about Sasuke's ass which the chair, turned to exchange a look with Sasuke. He nodded firmly and glared fiercely at Hidan's phone, wishing he could take it out of the ianthine eyed man's hand and crush it. All while laughing manically of course.

Hidan suddenly smirked at Sasuke, sharing a knowing look, "Alright, I'll be right there." He ended the call and looked at Naruto with the same smirk. He started to walk away but then stopped, "Oh yea, Itachi said to stop glaring at fuckin' inanimate objects, you'll get wrinkles. But I don't really see what the problem is; your face is shitty enough."

"**WHAT?" Sasuke growled, his eyes seeping into that glowing garnet Naruto was familiar with.**

"Sasuke..." Naruto warned, eyeing Sakura, luckly she was still all goo goo eyes with Hidan.

"Psh." Getting a hold of himself, Sasuke stepped back and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, at least your face is very becoming. It's becoming more and more **horrid** every time I see it."

Hidan scoffed and flipped him off, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto frowned, though all that Sakura just sat starstruck. It's good that see didn't pay attention to their convasation but still...

Hidan was NOT the right guy the be googgly eyed at.

"Sasuke, our bus is here."

"Hn."

"Sakura?"

She got up and followed them wordlessly. His hands were..._**beautiful**._

_'I HAVE to have them...' _But she didn't know _who _Hidan was and how did he know Sasuke and Naruto.

Although she might've not know might but one thing was for sure: Sasuke and Naruto were hiding something from her.

* * *

**So Hidan appears! DUN DUN DUUNNNN~! 2,226 words! My longest chapter to make up for the lost in chapters!**

**I wanted to make a evil cliffhanger but I thought too you guys will try to hunt be down TT^TT So, I didn't cut it in half.**

**I don't think I ever explained that the setting isn't ancient japan xD There's still an Akatsuki though.**

**Review Reply's:**

**Cherryvampiress: Hahaha xD I like the way you think, Cherry. Maybe that will just happen :D Hidan's awesomeness can hardly ever be declined.**

**SakuraItachiLover: Well here's you update :D I'm very flattered to think my story's actually going somewhere (which I think it isn't xD).**

**Make sure to leave an review, or angry spider-monkey's will jump out of Hidan's ass and no, not the nice kind!**

**Ja ne~!**

**IBF**


	7. XBox, anyone?

**YES! I HAVE GOT THE MAGIC BACK! (Even though I just stayed up until 9:30 AM trying to work up to writing this e.o) IM STILL PROUD THOUGH! *O* Well, not proud of this but proud of me because _this _its... its too horrible for words. I think my sleepyness made it too random to even read xD Oh well, I'll try to fix it if it seems _too stupid. (_Can anything really be too stupid?) Yes they can.**

**Warning: A bit of SasuNaru and ItaSasu here. ;D**

**Disclaimer: i wish I OWNED him! -SOBSOBSOB-**

**Beta'd: You know whats weird? I found I beta but as soon as I did I got sick ._. Then I choose to just get this out before I go into a coma of some kind e.e Well, shes moving so I'm now Beta-less. -sobsob- I'll miss you Maria~! DDX Now get your ass back online, I need someone to complain to XD  
**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

"So…is that a no?"

"YES. Stop asking me you- you-!"

"Sasuke stop your bitching and toss the salad."

Silence.

"_What _salad do you see here? HUH? HUH!"

"Oh no, he's PSMing again…"

"I. AM. NOT. A. _GIRL_!"

"Sure, sure."

"_I will never say never unless the circumstances are appropriate for the situation that I'm in at the current time_."

"…."

"AHAHAHA! This guy is _HILARIOUS!"_

"Naruto, stop watching _NigaHiga_."

He frowned, "B-but but it's _The Daily Life Of Rustin Hieber_!"

"Everyone needs to lay off that poor girl! She's one of my favorite female singers!"

Silence.

"Errm… Hinata, you DO realize that she's a _he_, right?"

"THAT BASTARD!"

"Don't they have a tape of him and Selena Gomez having sex?"

"Shut the fuck up Kiba!"

"_WHAT? _I-"

"You crushed her lezbo dreams, thanks a lot."

"_Nar_-"

"No, Kiba, ju-just _stop_ don't break anymore hearts."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?"

Silence.

"Damn, man. Stop fucking screaming."

"I have pizza~! OW! Naruto, don't fucking bite my hand! KIBA, get your grubby piglets off of my couch!"

"It's Naruto's!"

"FUCK YOU! Go take a bath!"

"Who are you? My _mom_?"

"Phwey, Tennie!"

"Naruto, I said, 'GET YOUR MOUTH THE FUCK OFF MY FINGERS!' "

Naruto never imagined he'd find himself having a huge party at his house. Well, not exactly a house- a mansion is more like it. And not a huge party. But- _whew- _did he _not _expect Tenten, Hinata and Kiba to be there!

Well, he did but he wasn't going to let Sasuke and Sakura know that. They where already pissed off that Naruto practically threw them into the wrong bus claiming that he just _had _to get some Ramen or he'll die from noodle depression. He really _needs _to see Lindsey Shaw in _Teen Spirit _because she was _so hot_. It's just _his duty _to watch her on _Pretty Little Lairs _after thatbecause he's just _so sure _she killed Ali- or something.

Sasuke on the other hand, expected this from the time that he woke up this morning. Why? His Naruto's-gonna-do-something-stupid-might-as-well-bring-my-bat-but-I-don't-want-to-carry-that-around-all-day-hmm-mabye-my-gun-WAIT-Itachi-just-might-try-to-come-and-make-up-a-lame-excuse-about-some-assasinationmamamia-mission-and-I-took-his-"Bella"-I-mean-who-names-there-guns-seriously? -Oh-well-I-guess-I'll-just-punch-him-or-something senses where tingling.

But then, when he woke up-

"IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA-"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

Silence.

"Thank _God_."

"KICK IT IN THE _FRONT SEAT!_"

"_ITACHHIIIIII!"_

Itachi the human clock to the rescue! VRROOMMMM~!

Punch.

Kick.

Block.

Glare.

Scowl.

Snort.

Hiss.

Stare.

Glare.

Stare.

Glare.

Sta-

"WHAT?" Sasuke screamed, breaking their muted to-the-death stares. He was just having the most _loveliest _dream where Naruto was panting beneath him, whip cream smudged on his devious bruised lips and down his well-muscled and sun kissed body, trailing do his hard-

Cough. "Sasuke…."

Sasuke looked down with his ultimate glare at his brother. Wait…._down_?

He had somehow straddled his brother while in his Naruto Dreamland. His hard on was now pushed firmly against the older's stomach. "WHAT THE FUU-" He leaped off and landed ungracefully onto his butt. He groaned. '_Why are those even there?' _He landed right on his steel-toed boots and they never saw it coming. A shame really, since he _just _shined them.

"Oh, I put those out. I just knew they would do some good!" Itachi smirked and stood up. "Need a hand?" He offered his hand to Sasuke with a smug look plastered on his face. Sasuke growled and grabbed his hand but regretted it when he felt a sting run up his arm. Oh. Hell. No. He yelped and staggered back. Itachi grinned widely, "WHO YOUR DADDY NOW, BITCH?"

A Joy Buzzer.

A MOTHERFUCKIN' JOY BUZZER?

"THE FUCK?" Sasuke screamed but his rainbow curses could not be heard as Itachi skipped away joyfully. Oh, he'll give him a joy to buzz about. He'll _give _him and joy to buzz about!

"_ITACHIIII!"_

He'll make sure crack-pancakes are this mornings breakfast.

**Xxboo-hooxx**

"_Hey guys, what am I talking about?"_

"_Nothing!"_

"_It's none of my business!"_

"_Ok!" _

"BAHAHAHAHHAA!"

"Bitchin'! (1) He's funny!" Hinata howled and took a snipple- I KNOW it's not a word goddammit- from her pizza. She scowled and prevented a piece of her purple streaked hair to get in the cheese. You see, Hinata is very picky about her food and if _one _piece of hair gets into it, well….

"GODDAMMIT! THAT'S IT! I'M CUTTING MY HAIR!"

That was the third piece of pizza she cremated.

Kiba whined, obviously not amused with Hinata destroying edible pizza as the others were. He was pretty sure Hinata was bipolar. It would sure explain Neji…..

Anyway.

Where the heck is Sakura you ask? Oh, you didn't ask? Oh well! I'm saying my corny joke weither you like it or not! So, where the heck is Sakura you ask? _UP YOUR GRANDMOTHERS ASS!_ AHAHAHA! Ahahaha….

I need a life.

Any who.

Sakura sat on the couch looking at Naruto's flat-screen TV, nibbling on a piece of gooey goodness. He stared at the X-Box then at Naruto watching NigaHiga. Why was he complaining about Sasuke being rich when he has all this stuff? She scanned the living room, her ex-killer self-planning escape routes. She shook her head and sighed. No matter how many pills they give her it won't make that night disappear. Oh _right_. She forgot she had to take her pills. They can wait for now, she was watching NigaHiga. He was wwaayyy more important than taking some anti-depressant-

"Who wants to play Just Dance 5?"

"HELL YEA!"

"Hell no." Ten Ten walked out.

Maybe not.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU~!" Sasuke jumped dramatically but was pulled back by Naruto and Hinata. "Your having major mood swings today..."

"Kinda OOC!" Hinata piped in.

"ARE YOU PREGGERZ?" Naruto screamed.

"LET ME G-" Sasukes crying with tears falling in rivers suddenly stopped. "I'M AM NOT A GIRL YOU CRETIN!"

Sakura sighed and held her head, maybe if she got up she wouldn't have this head bashing headache.

**Xxwowxx**

"Stop getting in my space!"

"OW! YOU JUST KICKED ME!"

"Too many bright colors!"

"Why did'ja _slap _me?"

"I was in the moment and the moment said slap ya." (2)

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL~!"

"This is madness!"

This is SPARTAA~!"

"Holy mother $%# its an ICECREAMTRUCK!"

"Where?"

"I was singing a song retard."

"What did you call me **kit**?"

"Did you just call me **kit**? **Dogboy**?"

Growl.

Hiss.

"…Sasuke?"

"_TURN THAT SHITTY GAME OFF!"_

"_It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!"_

"No way! I'm getting the high score!"

"That's because you're a wuss!" Sakura screamed while messing up yet another move. "No _sane _person is going to dance to this ridiculous music! Bitch, is not _Friday _it's _Saturday_! Learn your days!"

"_Kick it in the front seat! Kick it in the back seat!"_

"You can't kick it in _any _seat because you're not old enough to DRIVE!" Sakura screeched at the TV.

Hinata, who was very bored of screaming random stuff at Naruto, came to Sakura's aid, "Kiba, I'm bored so if you don't lose I'll _piss on your cat_!" (3)

"Hah! I don't _have _a cat!" He grinned without missing a beat. Hinata smirked, her lavender eyes narrowing with mischief, of course she knew but it was just a distraction. Besides, she really needed to go so…

Yeah.

"WAITWHAT?" Kiba whirled around but Hinata was already dashing up-stairs where Akamaru slept in the guest room, which was currently Kiba's room for the time being. "WAIT, HINATA, DON'T DO SOMETHING SO DISGUSTING!" "Too late~~!"

Whimper.

"AKAMARU! DON'T DRINK IT, BOY!" He scrambled up the steps.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was staring at the cream colored wall with disrupting interest. "You think she's going to do it this time?"

Naruto came out of his daze and rolled his eyes, "If she didn't do it last time why would she do it now?"

"Hn. Probably just took some lemonade while we weren't looking."

"You-" A crack echoed through the living room along with a bright flash and the hissing of broken wires. Sasuke snapped his head at the direction of the sound and cursed, "_Naruto!" _He hissed and grabbed the blonde's arm with a cautious step back.

"Oops." A singsong voice filled the quiet, "I broke your little toy Naru-_Chan_, forgive me." The voice was dripping in sarcastic waves. The pink haired girl gave a cruel smirk to him. "I guess…" She slowly pulled he leg out of the glass and turned around slowly with her head bent. The "little toy" was not the X-Box but was the flat screen TV. Blood dripped from the gashes in her leg into the pearly white carpet. Naruto was sure his eyes couldn't get any bigger. Sakura, she was going back. Going back to-

"I'll have to repay you with…._sleep_!"

_HER._

With a terrorizing screech, she leaps forward.

* * *

**AHA~! Taa DAAA~! -gets pineapples grown at me- OUCH! Im sorry OK? DDDX**

**(1) Lucy Star is just...AWESOME xDD**

**(2) ... Who didn't see this coming?**

**(3) Boondocks... I cant find words for it but _that was soo freaking funny _when I watched it.**

Review Replies:

**Cherryvampires: **Baha xD You'll never know something could happen. -enter psychopathical laugh here- Well, here it is~! Sorry it took long ^^' -Anbu enters and looks around- DAMMIT I _DIDN'T_ LEAK INFORMATION! _YET!_

**Happy Little Girl: **You can only hope that she can figure that out before-hinthint- -is gagged- Naruto: Sasuke! She's releasing information again! Me: TT^TT I REWWPHET NOFFEN! Naruto: -glares at you- Enjoy this chap and repeat this to no one, for it might be your last if you do.

**TheresADogOnYourHeadCo: **Dude...did I ever say that I loved your PenName? It's so freaking awesome xD If I did say this before then just ignore me XDD Here's the chap! ^^

**Ok, I go die nao.**

**If you want me to live and update the next chapter, please press the review button and leave your thoughts. I'll get back to you~! **

**Probably.**

**Snicker.**

**No, I'm kidding. Do it.**

**DOO EETTTT~!**

**ET go home nao.**

**PRESS PRESS PRESS PRESSS IT!**

**Don't worry the review button likes it rough.  
**


	8. The Door

**I apologize for the last chapter, I was... out of it. e.o With being in a hospital and going back and forth, I have major stress. But I'm a little better now though :)**

**I guess the fun is over now –sniffle- I'll miss you randomness.**

**Randomness: …. Get a job you hobo**

**D: Oh, and just to let you all know, I can't write superbadassfighting so….**

**Yeah.**

* * *

_Previously on Why I Married Your-_

_Oh wrong show?_

_Sorry._

_Oh, GOT IT!_

_Previously on Fear Garden…._

_A crack echoed through the living room along with a bright flash and the hissing of broken wires. Sasuke snapped his head at the direction of the sound and cursed, "Naruto!" He hissed and grabbed the blonde's arm with a cautious step back._

_"Oops." A singsong voice filled the quiet, "I broke your little toy Naru-Chan, forgive me." The voice was dripping in sarcastic waves. The pink haired girl gave a cruel smirk to him. "I guess…" She slowly pulled he leg out of the glass and turned around slowly with her head bent. The "little toy" was not the X-Box but was the flat screen TV. Blood dripped from the gashes in her leg into the pearly white carpet. Naruto was sure his eyes couldn't get any bigger. Sakura, she was going back. Going back to-_

_"I'll have to repay you with….sleep!"_

_HER._

_With a terrorizing screech, she leaps forward._

**-ll-**_  
_

Where am I? The pink haired girl could feel rough stone beneth her feet with evey step she took. There was a glass shard here and there but she felt no pain when they would hungrily break the pad of her pale feet and draw warm blood. It made her feel she was waking in lukewarm water. A smile ghosted on her face at the idea as she looked around the empty structure.

The roof caved in a few feet away, she guessed it was probably a earthquake or something. More holes where also in the roof but much smaller. It casted the shining pearl moon's glow on her heart shaped face. She stared at it with curiosity, a whisper was echoing in her head:

_"We should be more careful around them."_

She turned back to checking out her surroundings, her eyes now empty. Pieces of wood littered the floor in massive chunks. Across from her was a large metal door, it looked polished compared to the wreck before her. No words could describle the unbareable pulsing inside her.

Pale feet moved with their own accord, walking to the enchanting door.

_"They're family must 'disappear' they're ways are unacceptable!"_

Her careful steps were like powerful claps of thunder against the antique, rusty walls. She looked down at her feet when she felt them come across a harsh cold and stumbled back.

_"MOSTER! KILL IT, KILL HIM!"_

Naruto hissed in pain as he was punched square in the jaw, hearing a slight crack. Just a few minutes ago they were laughing like old friends and now- he didn't even_ know _what was happen now! The only thing he pull together from his rushing thoughts was the fact that Sakura _must_ be Bi-polar.

Or she was crazy.

He sighed and rotated his jaw quickly, not sensing any serious damage and snapped is mouth shut with a click. Sakura's eyes suddenly got darker as she swung her leg out at Sasuke but missed by mere inches. Even so, he felt the wind of her kick slice his cheek. He swiftly shot his hand out to grab her ankle and threw her to the other side of the room. "Now I know why she was in that Kami damned Mental Institution!" Sasuke growled under his breath and watched as Sakura twisted her body fluently so she hit the wall feet first with a sick grin.

"Oh,"Naruto chuckled nervously,"I forgot she was in that place."

Glass; broken shards of reflective material. It littered the ground now. She stared at it with wide unblinking eyes then turned sharply on her heel. The was started to ooze black gunk, erasing what it trailed over with a hissing noise and made a blank spot. She kept walking in her trance like state, leaving behind that enchanting door that was calling out to her but avoiding the black gunk at all costs.

Sadly, I am frightened- frightened of the true, emotions in my heart. The dark coiling mess that surrounds my fragile heart with steel as if to protect it or to crush it if it was useless.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Well, there you go! Sorry, it was so short ^^' I kinda had writers block. -sigh- Damn chimpanzees. BUT! Even will do together piece by piece in the next chapter!**

**Review Reply's:**

**ViolentNinjaGirl: I apologized if it really didn't make sense, it was just some random gunk I pulled out to cheer me up XD I might rewrite it later if I'm not busy.**

**Cherryvampiress: Tehehe- you'll find out in due time -evil laugh-**

**Make sure to leave an review, or angry spider-monkey's will jump out of Hidan's ass and no, not the nice kind!**

**Ja ne~!**

**IBF**


	9. End

Due to recent problems I've been having that disrupts my concentration and interest in this... thing.

This will be discontinued.

For those of you that liked it; Thank you very much and I am truly sorry.

For those of you that didn't like it; Suck it bitch.

I might restart the whole thing with different characters/ paring later on when I get my head back or just re-write the whole thing.

Hn.

~Baka-Chan


End file.
